Madness with Ryou and Bakura & Company
by Sage of Keatons
Summary: FICCY FINISHED!!! @@REVIEW LIL SAGE'S FICCY, NOW!!!@@ Thanks for those who reviewed...Please check final author's note for sequel...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All I own is Myself (Sophie), Ludy, Skye, Patty, Alyna, Becky, and Laura. ^_^ Me friends! Well, anyways, Ludy and I own the ficcy, since we made it together! ^_^  
  
Author's Note: Bakura is my favorite character(s) in Yu-Gi-Oh, so, I'm not making them look bad in any way. =S Oh, and Ludy and I got the idea to make it since it's sorta a bit from Lil' Sage's fic. Check her fics out too! Her username is: Lil' Sage  
  
@@@@@@@@ PLZ READ THIS!!!! @@@@@@@@ (And everything under it.)  
  
Sophie is the hyperactive one, and Ludy is the sometimes serious, and hyperactive one. Both that are part in Skye's video for her film class.  
  
Skye is the one that needs them to do things on her video to get a good grade in her film class, and goes Domino High with all the Yu- Gi-Oh characters and is a close friend to them.  
  
Ryou & Bakura: 'Twin' brothers. The people tortur-I mean, the people also in Skye's video. ^_^;;  
  
Patty, Becky, Laura, and Alyna: Good friends to Sophie, Ludy, and Skye.  
  
  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* *~**~**~**~**  
  
(Prologue, kinda =S)  
  
Skye: I need to do an assignment for film class, with a camera.  
  
Ludy: Camera?  
  
Sophie: @_@  
  
Skye: Just toy around with it.  
  
Ludy & Sophie: ^______^  
  
*At Ludy and Sophie's apartment at West Domino City*  
  
*The phone rings*  
  
Ludy: Answer the phone!!!  
  
Sophie: But my slinky. What if somebody steals it?  
  
Ludy: I promise NO ONE will steal it, just answer the phone.  
  
Sophie: Okay! *Jumps happily from her room and answers the phone in the living room* HELLO?!  
  
Person-On-The-Phone: Hello?  
  
Sophie: Hi!!!  
  
P.O.T.P: Who is this?  
  
Sophie: Uh. Sophie?  
  
P.O.T.P: And, who else?  
  
Sophie: Uh. slinky?  
  
P.O.T.P: Let me talk to Ludy.  
  
Sophie: Okay! *Yelling* LUDY, THE PERSON ON THE PHONE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!!!  
  
Ludy: Calm down; I'm right here. *Gets the phone from her* Hello?  
  
P.O.T.P: *mumbling* weird.  
  
Ludy: What do YOU want!?  
  
P.O.T.P: O_O Let me talk to Sophie.  
  
Sophie: HELLO?!  
  
PO.T.P: Do you remember your friend Ryou?  
  
Sophie: -_- Bakura kept mistaking me for him. Yes?  
  
P.O.T.P: Move into his house . You will shortly . For TWO weeks.  
  
Sophie & Ludy: =D Okay! . Wait, how do you - -  
  
P.O.T.P: I will meet you in two weeks. *Hangs up*  
  
Ludy: Uh. Okay!  
  
Sophie: *To the hunged-up phone* I know what you did last summer..  
  
********** SOON **********  
  
*In Skye's car, whom has Skye (duh), Ludy, Sophie, and Brownie (Sophie's dog) in it*  
  
Sophie: The dude on the phone was psycho. @_@ (I mean psycho by meaning physic)  
  
Ludy: We're moving to Bakura's and Ryou's house?  
  
Skye: Well. Of course, they had the same phone call.  
  
Ludy: I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST SUMMER!!!  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* *~**~**~**~**  
  
@@@@@@@@ PLZ READ THIS ONCE DONE READING FIC! @@@@@@@@  
  
Hehe! Hoped you like the first chapter!  
  
Oh! This is my UJ : www.ujournal.org/~sageofkeatons AND Ludy's LJ : www.livejournal.com/~ludy  
  
Okay! That's it for today! Hope you enjoyed! Plz R&R! 


	2. Day 1 out of 2 Weeks

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All I own is Myself (Sophie), Ludy, Skye, Patty, Alyna, Becky, and Laura. ^_^ Me friends! Well, anyways, Ludy and I own the ficcy, since we made it together! ^_^  
  
Author's Note: Bakura is my favorite character(s) in Yu-Gi-Oh, so, I'm not making them look bad in any way. =S Oh, and Ludy and I got the idea to make it since it's sorta a bit from Lil' Sage's fic. Check her fics out too! Her username is: Lil' Sage  
  
@@@@@@@@ PLZ READ THIS!!!! @@@@@@@@ (And everything under it.)  
  
Okay! Some @@OTHER@@ things you need to know. @#@# AND IT'S DIFFERENT FROM THE FIRST CHAPTER!!! SINCE IT'S PROFILE THINGS!!! @#@#  
  
Ludy: has reddish hair, dark green eyes, and is either wearing black, blue, or green.  
  
Sophie: has white hair with green tints, emerald green eyes, and is usually wearing all dark-ish green or medium green clothe, but not the same shades at the same time.  
  
Skye: has black hair with blue streaks, blue eyes, and is either wearing black or blue, or both.  
  
Brownie: is Sophie's pet Great Dane; Demon Fox; or Keaton! He's brown and vedy big!!!  
  
Ryou: has white hair with blue-ish tints, blue eyes (XD), and is wearing anything light. NOT bright. HEY! It rhymed!  
  
Bakura: gots white hair (like his bro, Ryou, duh.), cold blue eyes (XD), and is usually wearing dark clothing (black, red, blue.) Ryou and him look alike, but he just looks more.evil? Yeah, evil! *Nods*  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* *~**~**~**~**  
  
Day 1  
  
*At Ryou's and Bakura's House*  
  
Skye: *Reminding them* Once I leave you two with the camera, USE IT!!!  
  
Sophie & Ludy: =P 'Kay!  
  
*Camera recording*  
  
Skye: Okay. This is my assignment for my film class. *Camera shows her* That's me.duh. And my video is on two brothers and two girls. Lets see their story.  
  
*Camera shows Bakura on the steps of the stairs, covering his face with his arm*  
  
Skye: This is Bakura, the "dark" twin.  
  
Bakura: Why me?  
  
Skye: What are you doing here?  
  
Bakura: *Sarcastically* Gee, Skye, I don't know. *Unsarcastically* Maybe it's because I LIVE HERE!!!!  
  
Skye: Riiiiiiiiight.  
  
*Camears shows Ryou leaning against the wall by the kitchen*  
  
Skye: This is Ryou. The nice twin. And the one that most girls have a crush on. =S  
  
Ryou: =S I don't do anything. And they 'like' me? ?_?  
  
Skye: Anyway, what are you doing here?  
  
Ryou: *Blinks* Living?  
  
*Camera 'scratches' and then shows Ludy on the bed at the guest room*  
  
Ludy: *Has a dagger with the name 'Ludy' on the handle*  
  
Skye: What are you doing here?  
  
Ludy: . Sophie forgot to pay the apartment bill. AGAIN!!! *Accidentally throws the dagger upwards, and gets stuck to the ceiling* _ That was my favorite dagger, now I'm gonna have to buy another one. Oh, well! ^_^  
  
Skye: =S  
  
Ludy: I wouldn't like to be the one under it when it falls though.  
  
Bakura: *Comes into the guest room looking all furious* =( THAT'S IT!!! *to Ludy* First you come uninvited! Then you stick daggers in my ceiling!!! =( *Growls* OUT! OUT! OUT!!!  
  
Sophie: *Gets Bakura by the shoulders and drags him next to the front door in the living room* In! In! In!  
  
Bakura: Out!  
  
Sophie: In!  
  
Bakura: Out!  
  
Sophie: In!  
  
Bakura: Out!  
  
Sophie: ^_^ Out!  
  
Bakura: In!  
  
Sophie: *Throws him out through the front door* Out! ^_^  
  
Ryou: *Had been watching* =S  
  
Ludy: *Comes from behind Ryou, and pushes him out the door as well* Out! *Closes and slams the front door*  
  
Ryou and Bakura: *Banging on the door* In!  
  
Sophie & Ludy: =) Out!  
  
*Video stops, and Skye is at her film class, while everyone is laughing, except some of Ryou's fangirls.*  
  
Teacher: .Interesting.  
  
Skye: Yes.  
  
Random girl: They pushed Ryou out? *In a preppy, popular-ish voice* Like, OMG!  
  
Ryou: =S  
  
Bakura: *Hates the random girl (not of jealousy, but because he hates it when her and her friends bother his brother.)* They DID let us back in.  
  
Skye: Yeah. And tomorrow they're coming to our school, since they are REALLY far away from their school.  
  
All of Ryou's Fan Club: Aww. Poor Ryou.  
  
Ryou: O_o?  
  
Bakura: =S  
  
Yami: What happened to Sophie's story?  
  
Skye: Oh, yeah! *Puts the video on again*  
  
*Video*  
  
Ludy: Hi! =P  
  
Skye: Where's Sophie?  
  
Ludy: *Shrugs*  
  
*All hear stomping in the hall*  
  
Skye: What the - - ?  
  
Bakura: *Runs past Skye with a slinky*  
  
All: O_o  
  
Ludy: Wasn't that slinky Sophie's?  
  
Sophie: *Passes Skye and chases after Bakura*  
  
*Video goes black and white stripe thingies, and then shows Sophie*  
  
Skye: .What happened to Bakura?  
  
Sophie: I kicked him. *Playing with a slinky* *Singing* Everyone knows it's slinky! Everyone knows it's slink! ^O^  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* *~**~**~**~**  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I think it's one of the longest ones. Okays! Plz R&R! ^_____^ 


	3. Day 2 out of 2 Weeks

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All I own is Myself (Sophie), Ludy, Skye, Patty, Alyna, Becky, and Laura. ^_^ Me friends! Well, anyways, Ludy and I own the ficcy, since we made it together! ^_^  
  
Author's Note: Bakura is my favorite character(s) in Yu-Gi-Oh, so, I'm not making them look bad in any way. =S Oh, and Ludy and I got the idea to make it since it's sorta a bit from Lil' Sage's fic. Check her fics out too! Her username is: Lil' Sage  
  
@@@@@@@@@ IMPORTANT THING YOU NEED TO KNOW@@@@@@@@@@  
  
We're always using the camera! ^_^; That's all you need to know.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* *~**~**~**~**  
  
Day 2  
  
*At the living room, back from school*  
  
Bakura: @_@ I AM NEVER GOING TO SCHOOL AGAIN!!!  
  
Ludy & Sophie: *Inareallyfastvoicelikethis* Letsgotoschoolagain! Schoolisschoolitiscool! ^_^  
  
Ryou: =S Um.  
  
Sophie: We didn't embarrass you THAT much.  
  
Ryou: Uh-huh.  
  
Ludy: Hey! If it weren't for Sophie and me, you'd still be chased around the parking lot again by your rabid fanclub!  
  
Sophie: Yeah! And we would be easting popcorn!!!  
  
Ryou: I know, thanks. =)  
  
Sophie & Ludy: ^___^  
  
Bakura: You embarrassed me!  
  
Ludy: Huh?  
  
Sophie: We did?  
  
Bakura: Yeah! I got an 'F' on my math test, since you two didn't let me concentrate!  
  
All: =S You never concentrate.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* *~**~**~**~**  
  
@@@@@@@@@READ ONCE DONE!@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Okay! This is a short chapter. =S Okay! Plz R&R! ^_^ 


	4. Day 3 out of 2 Weeks

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All I own is Myself (Sophie), Ludy, Skye, Patty, Alyna, Becky, and Laura. ^_^ Me friends! Well, anyways, Ludy and I own the ficcy, since we made it together! ^_^  
  
Author's Note: Bakura is my favorite character(s) in Yu-Gi-Oh, so, I'm not making them look bad in any way. =S Oh, and Ludy and I got the idea to make it since it's sorta a bit from Lil' Sage's fic. Check her fics out too! Her username is: Lil' Sage  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* *~**~**~**~**  
  
Day 3  
  
*In Ryou's car, van, truck (whatever your imagination can do), with Ryou driving*  
  
Ryou: Well, that wasn't so bad at practice...  
  
Bakura: =) They're good at soccer! Now we can beat all the high schools' of Domino City! MWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Ludy: Been there. Done that.  
  
Sophie: Yeah... *Still has the soccer ball* =D Yay! *Bounces the ball in the back seat*  
  
Bakura: You still kept the ball?  
  
Sophie: Um... Whoops...  
  
Ludy: I still think I was a sucky goalie to let them other team score one point... *Absentmindedly sticks her dagger in through the roof of the car, van truck, whatever...*  
  
Bakura: =( NOT AGAIN!!!  
  
Ludy: *Tries to tug the dagger off* O_o It's stuck...  
  
Ryou: =S  
  
Bakura: Grrr...  
  
Sophie: ^_^ Out with ya!!! *About to grab Bakura, but Ryou holds her back with his arm*  
  
*All driving on the freeway*  
  
Ryou: O_____oU Not here.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* *~**~**~**~**  
  
Lol! That's it for today! ^_^ I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday, I had ran out of internet time.. =( Sorry... But can you review for each chapter and not for all at once? =) I would be happy! ^_^ Thanks! Plz R&R! 


	5. Day 4 out of 2 Weeks

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All I own is Myself (Sophie), Ludy, Skye, Patty, Alyna, Becky, and Laura. ^_^ Me friends! (And they're real...) Well, anyways, Ludy and I own the ficcy, since we made it together! ^_^  
  
Author's Note: Bakura is my favorite character(s) in Yu-Gi-Oh, so, I'm not making them look bad in any way. =S Oh, and Ludy and I got the idea to make it since it's sorta a bit from Lil' Sage's fic. Check her fics out too! Her username is: Lil' Sage  
  
@@@@@@@@@STUUF YA NEED TO KNOW... I guess...@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hehe! From some Yu-Gi-Oh site, I heard that Bakura is a transfer (new) student that goes to Yugi's school, and that the lady's loved him. So, that's why Ryou has a fanclub that consist of rabid fangirls.  
  
Some girls think Bakura is cute, but Bakura never notices, and his 'fanclub' ain't as big as Ryou's. ^_^ Ludy and I, we just stand there and try to look cute. XP  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* *~**~**~**~**  
  
Day 4  
  
*All walking to Ludy's car, after school* (Her turn to give us a ride! XD)  
  
Sophie & Ludy: *Notices that Ryou is limping*  
  
Ryou: @_@  
  
Sophie: =( We didn't embarrass you today...  
  
Bakura: (To tell them why Ryou's limping) His fanclub nearly stampeded him... Again...  
  
Ludy: =S  
  
Sophie: *Takes out an apple and eats it*  
  
Bakura: *Had seen that apple before* Hey, that looked like the apple I left on the *SLOWLY* teacher's desk... =S Uh... O_O  
  
Ryou: *Stares* What 'uh'?  
  
Bakura: I left the apple for the math teacher so I could pass my test...  
  
All: ...And?  
  
Bakura: =S It had a worm in it...  
  
All: @_@; *Looks at Sophie*  
  
Sophie: ^O^ *Has a green worm in her hands* WORMY!!!  
  
Ryou/Bakura: O_____O;;  
  
Sophie: Hmm... It's not moving...  
  
Ludy: Dude, it has no head...  
  
Sophie: The teacher must have bit its head off...  
  
All: *Stare at Sophie*  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* *~**~**~**~**  
  
Okay! Needs to do other stuff! ^_^ It only took me 16 minutes to type this! =) New record!!! WHOO-HOO! Party!!! ^_^ Anyways... =( I only got one more review... Nobody wuvs me! _ Oh, well... Make me happy by R&R!!!! Even though you've probably all ready read. XD Okay, reviewing would make me happy!!! 


	6. Day 5 out of 2 Weeks

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All I own is Myself (Sophie), Ludy, Skye, Patty, Alyna, Becky, and Laura. ^_^ Me friends! (And they're real...) Well, anyways, Ludy and I own the ficcy, since we made it together! ^_^  
  
Author's Note: Bakura is my favorite character(s) in Yu-Gi-Oh, so, I'm not making them look bad in any way. =S Oh, and Ludy and I got the idea to make it since it's sorta a bit from Lil' Sage's fic. Check her fics out too! Her username is: Lil' Sage  
  
@@@@@@@@@HAHA!!!@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Okay! Since EVERYONE in this fic can ride cars... We must be 16 or older! =D Or else we're just complete psychos bent on ruling the world... ^_^ Or not! Okay, this is the age sequence thingy: (1)Ludy (2)Skye (3)Bakura (4)Ryou (5)Sophie. Everyone else will be in the sequence thingy when they come out on later chapters... Hehe!  
  
Oh, and like in Lil' Sages ficcy (well sorta) I'm making Bakura and Ryou be good friends with Yami and Yugi. See? Do you get why? Huh? Anyone?  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* *~**~**~**~**  
  
Day 5 (Bum! Bum! Bum!)  
  
*Bakura, Ryou, & Ludy comes home into the living room after school, and see's Sophie on the couch, watching Spongebob Squarepants.*  
  
Ryou: O_o? How'd you get here so fast?  
  
Ludy: She used her motorcycle t get back here...  
  
All: =O  
  
Ludy: =) She's a beginner... And she ONLY crashed 7 times!!!  
  
Bakura: O_o  
  
Ryou: That's no bad for a beginner... =S I guess  
  
Ludy: You didn't let me finish! She's only crashed 7 times today!!!  
  
Ryou/Bakura: =S  
  
Ludy: ^_^ The police knew she was on candy...  
  
Sophie: *Takes out a whole bag of Jolly Rancher's Lollypops* CANDY!!! ^O^  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* *~**~**~**~**  
  
*Hint, hint* Don't trust me when I'm on candy! XP I'm having fun on typing this again! So much fun! ^_^ Well, plz R&R! Thanks for the reviews you guys gave me! Even though it's a little bit... =( I DEMAND MORE REVEIWS!!! I WILL NOT BE DENIED!!! XD Okay, me be quiet! (Hehe! All the reviews are funny!) 


	7. Day 6 out of 2 Weeks

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All I own is Myself (Sophie), Ludy, Skye, Patty, Alyna, Becky, and Laura. ^_^ Me friends! (And they're real...) Well, anyways, Ludy and I own the ficcy, since we made it together! ^_^  
  
Author's Note: Bakura is my favorite character(s) in Yu-Gi-Oh, so, I'm not making them look bad in any way. =S Oh, and Ludy and I got the idea to make it since it's sorta a bit from Lil' Sage's fic. Check her fics out too! Her username is: Lil' Sage  
  
@@@@@@@@@TRA LA LA LA LA!!!@@@@@@@@@@  
  
La! Okay, you must know how everybody looks, right? The hair, the eyes, the clothes, right? =D Hehe! Now our friend Patty joins us on this little ficcy! And I'm so happy that many people reviewed! *Gives all of them a hug and a red balloon* ^_^ Okay!  
  
Patty: has red hair with black streaks, black eyes, and is usually wearing red, blue, or black. She is older than any of the dudes, and is hyper also, but can be calm also. She comes from the US.  
  
Sophie and Ludy come from Denver Colorado... Just so you guys can know...  
  
Height: (1)Ludy (2)Patty (3 & 4) Bakura & Ryou (5)Sophie [I see a pattern...]  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* *~**~**~**~**  
  
Day 6  
  
Patty: *Rings the doorbell of the apartment # in Ludy's and Sophie's letter*  
  
Person-living-there-now: *Answers the door* Hello?  
  
Patty: Is um... Ludy and Sophie there?  
  
P.T.L.T.N: What's a 'Ludy'?  
  
Patty: My best friend...And someone that lives here...  
  
P.T.L.T.N: USED to live here.  
  
Patty: Oh... Thanks =S  
  
P.T.L.T.N: Whatever... *Closes the door*  
  
Patty: Now where can I find them? And where am I going to stay? O_O ... I know! I'll go visit Skye at school and ask her!  
  
*At Domino High*  
  
Patty: *Looking at the almost empty parking lot* ...I guess school is over... *See's a person with white hair and wearing black standing near the curve* =D Sophie! *Runs over to the person*  
  
Person: *Doesn't notice her*  
  
Patty: *Hugs the person*  
  
Person: O__________O;;; RABID FANGIRL OF RYOU'S!!!  
  
Patty: =S *Backs away, and notices the person's a boy*  
  
Boy: *Makes a 't' with his index fingers* STAY-AWAY!  
  
Patty: Sorry... I though you were my friend...  
  
Boy: Let me guess... *To the tune of B-I-N-G-O* And Sophie is her name-o?  
  
Patty: Yeah...  
  
Boy: I see... *Walks to the other side of the parking lot, and comes back with a girl jumping up and down*  
  
Girl: B-I-N-G-O! B-I-N-G-O! B-A-K-U-R-A! And Bakura was his name- o! ^O^  
  
Patty: *To the girl, with big sparkly anime eyes* Sophie?  
  
Girl/Sophie: Hey! It's Patty!  
  
Patty: *Hugs her*  
  
Sophie: Hmm... You're still taller than me...  
  
Patty: ^_^ duh... *Lets her go*  
  
Sophie: -_- I hate being short...  
  
Bakura: *Tries to back away from them, but Sophie grabs him*  
  
Sophie: This is Bakura...The dude I share his house with...  
  
Patty: O______O; What?  
  
Sophie: =/ Yeah... *Looks UP (_) at her curiously* I live with him...So does Ludy...  
  
Patty: =S  
  
Sophie: =S I forgot to pay the apartment bill...  
  
Patty: Oh! ^_^  
  
Bakura: Your turn to get the popcorn.  
  
Sophie: YAY!!! *Runs into the school*  
  
Patty: Popcorn for what?  
  
Ludy: *Had come from the other side of the parking lot* Hey Patty!  
  
Patty: *With big sparkly anime eyes* Hey! ^_^  
  
Ludy: Um... You've met Bakura, right?  
  
Patty: A bit...  
  
Ludy: *To Bakura* Whose buying the popcorn?  
  
Bakura: Sophie...  
  
Patty: What are you going to do with the popcorn?  
  
Bakura: Eat it of course.  
  
Ludy: We will watch 'THE CHASE' right here!!! Ryou is the one being chased!  
  
Patty: Whose Ryou?  
  
Sophie: *Comes back with a BIG bucket of popcorn* FOOD!!!  
  
Bakura: Ryou is my twin brother...  
  
*Suddenly Ryou is seen running for his life across the parking lot by a mob of rabid fangirls*  
  
All: Ooh... *Sits on the curve and eats the popcorn*  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* *~**~**~**~**  
  
Hehe! Thanks for all the reviews! I didn't know people could be so nice! ^_^ *Gives each reviewer a hug, a balloon, and a candy bag* =P Okay!  
  
To Crystal Mew: Hehe! Thank you so much for the reviews! And your someone that listens to the author's note... thingies... Hehe! Oh, the '=S' sort of stands for confused, but I use it like for when I'm... confused? And also when something's not right!!! I also wince when that happens.  
  
LOL! The other reviews were interesting also! A lot of people like Bakura, a lot. No one wuvs Ryou? Not even for how good-mannered he acts and not act like a jerk? (I'M NOT SAYING BAKURA IS!!! NOR ANYONE IN YU-GI-OH!) =( Fine... The only reason he's my favorite character is since he sort of acts like my cousin, since he's both good and bad, and so am I! ^_^ CHANGE OF HEART CARD!!! MUST GET IT!!!  
  
Hehe... Don't worry, I'll be nice and NOT hurt Bakura... GOOD THING IT'S OPPOSITE DAY!!! XD  
  
LOL! Okay, me done typing for today... It only took me 42 minutes?!?!?!?! O_O  
  
@@@@@@@@@PLZ R&R!!!@@@@@@@@@@ 


	8. Day 7 out of 2 Weeks Or is it 2 Weeks?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All I own is Myself (Sophie), Ludy, Skye, Patty, Alyna, Becky, and Laura. ^_^ Me friends! (And they're real...) Well, anyways, Ludy and I own the ficcy, since we made it together! ^_^  
  
Author's Note: Bakura is my favorite character(s) in Yu-Gi-Oh, so, I'm not making them look bad in any way. =S Oh, and Ludy and I got the idea to make it since it's sorta a bit from Lil' Sage's fic. Check her fics out too! Her username is: Lil' Sage  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* *~**~**~**~**  
  
Day 7  
  
*Really early in the morning at the Bakura Residence*  
  
Sophie: *On the couch* *Singing out loud* I got to get thru this! I got to get thru this! I'm gonna make it thru! Said, I'm gonna get thru this, I'm gonna get thru this! LA LA LA!!! ^O^  
  
Ryou: *Comes out of Bakura's and his room. Half-asleep and his hair is all messed up* Sophie, what are you doing?  
  
Sophie: How ya feeling?  
  
Ryou: My legs still hurt...  
  
Sophie: And I'm wide-awake!  
  
Ryou: O_O;  
  
Bakura: *Sophie had woken him up* *Comes out of the room he shares with Ryou, half-asleep, and his hair messed up as well* What's all the chaos?  
  
Ryou: Sophie...  
  
Sophie: And Ludy also!  
  
Twins: Why?  
  
Ludy: *Comes out of the kitchen with a satellite dish*  
  
Ryou and Bakura: O______O;  
  
Sophie: Digital Cable Dish... Thingy!  
  
Bakura: More channels... Cool...  
  
Sophie: NO 'BUNNY CHANNEL', THANK GOD!!!  
  
Bakura: O_O Good thinking... (NEWS FLASH: SOPHIE AND LUDY THOUGHT ABOUT SOMETHING!!! XD)  
  
Ryou: *Confused* 'Bunny-channel'?  
  
Ludy: *Pats Ryou's head, because she's taller than everyone* (And because he innocent in the anime and magma series XD) You wouldn't understand... AND IF YOU EVER GO NEAR THAT CHANNEL - -  
  
Sophie: *Sorta finishing Ludy's sentence* WE'LL TELL YOUR MOMMY!!!  
  
Bakura: O_O He won't ever watch it! *Puts on his 'big-brother-by- two-minutes-smile' * I will take good care of my little brother! ^_^  
  
Ryou: How can bunnies? *Really confused, than gets it* O_____O; Oh...  
  
Sophie: Uh-huh! *Bows* Uh-huh! *Bows again*  
  
Ludy: *Back to the dish* It has over 600 channels! OF MOVIES!!!  
  
Bakura: *_* (In other words, big sparkly anime-eyes... I got that from Laura!)  
  
Ludy: *Grinning* Guess what we're going to do with it?  
  
Ryou: Watch TV?  
  
Sophie: Even better than that!!!  
  
Ryou: Go on...  
  
Ludy: Well... we bought the satellite dish with all the channels, and used up all our money too!  
  
Ryou: And?  
  
Sophie: We plan to not watch ANY of the channels we bought!  
  
Bakura: =S Why?  
  
Ludy: Cause we're only going to watch Spanish soap operas on public access channels!!!  
  
Bakura & Ryou: O______________O;;;  
  
Sophie: And we also have a BIG, HUMONGOUS-O SURPRISE!!!  
  
Ryou: *Almost in a squeaky voice* What?  
  
Sophie: Since we used up all our money, we can't pay the apartment bill for a while...  
  
Bakura: How long is this while?  
  
Ludy: Ah... It rounds up to about... 6 months...  
  
Ryou and Bakura: @_________@ *Eyes twitch, and both faint*  
  
Sophie: =*( They didn't like our surprise...  
  
Ludy: They loved it! They got so happy they fainted! ^_^  
  
Sophie: Ooooooh! =D  
  
Ludy: At least I think so...  
  
*Both look at the pale Ryou and Bakura on the floor*  
  
Sophie & Ludy: They loved it!  
  
Patty: *Comes out of her guest room* *See's Ryou and Bakura on the floor* O_o Are they dead?  
  
Ludy & Sophie: ... Yes! =D  
  
Patty: ^O^ Yay! Let's party!!!  
  
Ryou: *Wakes up, and rubs his head where he banged against Bakura's head* *See's Patty* Whose her?  
  
Patty & Ludy: Darn...  
  
Sophie: O________O AAAAHHHHHH!!! He's been possessed! MATRIX DUDE!!! *Runs in circles*  
  
Bakura: *Wakes up, and sits up slowly* *Drowsily* What's happening?  
  
Sophie: *Stops* O___________O *Continues*  
  
Bakura: ?_?  
  
Ryou: I'm not possessed...  
  
Patty: *Tilts her head* Really?  
  
Sophie: *Stops* Then... Well... O__________________________________________________________________ __O *whispers* The living dead...  
  
Ryou & Bakura: *Knows her too well* This is the part where she screams..._  
  
Sophie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*15 Minutes later*  
  
Patty: *Telling Ryou who she is*  
  
Ryou: Oh...  
  
Sophie: *In the background* AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! *Runs back and forth across the room, then runs into the wall*  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* *~**~**~**~**  
  
Okay! This is the longest chapter so far... O_O Hehe! Okay, plz R&R!!! ^_^ Thanks for all the reviews! (Again XD) 


	9. Day 8 out of 2 Weeks I mean 6 Months

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All I own is Myself (Sophie), Ludy, Skye, Patty, Alyna, Becky, and Laura. ^_^ Me friends! (And they're real...) Well, anyways, Ludy and I own the ficcy, since we made it together! ^_^  
  
Author's Note: Bakura is my favorite character(s) in Yu-Gi-Oh, so, I'm not making them look bad in any way. =S Oh, and Ludy and I got the idea to make it since it's sorta a bit from Lil' Sage's fic. Check her fics out too! Her username is: Lil' Sage  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* *~**~**~**~**  
  
Day 8  
  
*Monday, and the bell rings at school...*  
  
Ryou: *The first to WAKE UP* *See's the clock on the bedside table* O_O AH! *Jumps off his bed* =S I'm gonna be late to school!!! *Runs out of the room, and slams the door when he's in the bathroom*  
  
Sophie: *Looks at her alarm clock* Ehh... *Goes back to sleep*  
  
Bakura: *Looks at the clock* Aw... d***! *Gets off his bed slowly*  
  
Ryou: *Comes out of the bathroom dressed and everything. Then crashes into Ludy*  
  
Ludy: Hey! Watch where you're going!  
  
Ryou: Sorry... *Looks up (XD) at her curiously* How come you're not going to school?  
  
Ludy: Cause I'm sick...  
  
Patty: *is heard from the living room* SO AM I!!!  
  
Ryou: *Blinks* And Sophie?  
  
Ludy: I guess... *Shrugs*  
  
Ryou: *Goes into the room where all the girls sleep* *See's Sophie on the floor and Brownie on the bed* O_O 'kay...  
  
Bakura: *Pokes him from behind*  
  
Ryou: What?  
  
Bakura: We leaving?  
  
Ryou: Mm-hmm...  
  
Sophie: *Wakes up* *To both* Shhhh!!!  
  
Ryou: O_o *Walks out*  
  
Bakura: How come everybody else isn't going to school?  
  
Ryou: *About to open the front door* They're ill...  
  
Bakura: (^_^) So am I! *Coughs and hacks*  
  
Ryou: -_-  
  
Bakura: At least I tried...  
  
*Both leave*  
  
*After school*  
  
Ryou & Bakura: *Comes back to the house, and see's Sophie jumping on the couch, Ludy watching TV, and Patty eating popcorn* =S  
  
Bakura: I thought you said they were 'ill'...  
  
Sophie: ^O^ Hi dudes!!!  
  
Ryou: I thought - - LUDY!  
  
Ludy: Ha ha! =D *Points at the TV* That guy got hit on the head with a coconut!  
  
Sophie: *Gets some of Patty's popcorn* ^____^ Hehe!  
  
Patty: Hey!!! *Stand up on the couch, and LIKR-EVERYBODY-ELSE... Is taller than Sophie* =/  
  
Sophie: =P *Jumps off the couch and starts running, while Patty is chasing her*  
  
Bakura: *Sits down next to Ludy* O_O They still show that show? (That sounds funny...)  
  
Ludy: Yeah... Got a problem with it?  
  
*Two loud thuds are heard from the TV*  
  
Ryou, Bakura, Ludy, and Sophie: *Points at the TV* That guy got hit on the head with TWO coconuts!!!  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* *~**~**~**~**  
  
Okay! This one I sort of made up by myself, but reminder: ALL MY FRIENDS OWN THE FICCY!!! And so far, the ones that have helped are: Ludy, Patty, and Lil' Sage. ^_^ So, CONGRADULATE THEM IN THE REVEIWS TOO!!! ^___^ *Claps*  
  
Hehe... I don't have any other stories, but I'm gonna want to make a Zelda romance one... ^_^ I have this passion for romance... O_o I have a passion for romance!? DUDE!!! XP  
  
Well, anyways, I'm glad that I got reviews, I thought people would just totally ignore it since it's my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic or something... Oh, well, I was proved wrong! ^_^ I got reviews!!! *Ribbons and glitter fall from the sky* O___O AH!!! I'm gonna be blind!!! *Runs in circles* *Has glitter cupped in her hand* *_* Shiny...  
  
PLZ R&R!!!! 


	10. Day 9 out of 6 Months

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All I own is Myself (Sophie), Ludy, Skye, Patty, Alyna, Becky, and Laura. ^_^ Me friends! (And they're real...) Well, anyways, Ludy and I own the ficcy, since we made it together! ^_^  
  
Author's Note: Bakura is my favorite character(s) in Yu-Gi-Oh, so, I'm not making them look bad in any way. =S Oh, and Ludy and I got the idea to make it since it's sorta a bit from Lil' Sage's fic. Check her fics out too! Her username is: Lil' Sage  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* *~**~**~**~**  
  
Day 9  
  
*At the mall*  
  
Twins: *Walking in da mall, and Ryou keeps hiding behind Bakura when he see's a rabid fangirl*  
  
Ryou: What are we doing here again?  
  
Bakura: The place where Sophie pays the apartment bill is somewhere here...  
  
Ryou: So?  
  
Bakura: We'll pay the bill for them... So then they could stay for 5 days...  
  
Ryou: *Hides behind Bakura again* Oh.  
  
*Ludy & Sophie at the place where they pay the apartment bill*  
  
Sophie: *Rushes up to the lady behind the counter* Hello! Okay, I'm going to cut to the chase! Erase my account for the apartment!  
  
P.B.T.C: Okay... *Does some quick typing on the computer* Done.  
  
Sophie & Ludy: Wheeeeee!  
  
*Ryou and Bakura come inside the place...*  
  
Bakura: *See's Ludy & Sophie* Too late... X_x  
  
Ryou: =S ...Six months... X_x  
  
Sophie: We beat ya!  
  
Ludy: XP  
  
P.B.T.C: *See's Ryou* OMG!  
  
All: =S  
  
Ryou: O_oU  
  
P.B.T.C: What's a cute guy like you doing here?  
  
Ryou: ... *Traumatized*  
  
Sophie: Huh? *Waves her hand in front of his face*  
  
Ludy: *Blinks* He's here because...  
  
Sophie: Uh...  
  
Bakura: *Rolls his eyes*  
  
Sophie: He's here since... He needs to...  
  
Ludy: To buy... um...  
  
Patty: *Comes into the store* Hi guys!  
  
Ludy & Sophie: Uh...  
  
Patty: I'm done doing the laundry... Hehe... You should've seen - -  
  
Sophie: All the clothes we have!  
  
Ludy: And how little clothes Ryou has, right Patty?  
  
Patty: Uh... Yeah... ?_?  
  
P.B.T.C: Really?  
  
All: *Nods repeatedly*  
  
P.B.T.C: That's wonderful!!!  
  
Patty: It is?  
  
Ryou: Huh?  
  
P.B.T.C: *To Ryou* We can shop together some day!  
  
Sophie: O_O Evil...  
  
Ryou: ...I dunno...  
  
All: *Stare*  
  
Patty: *Grabs Ryou* Um... I haven't finished ALL the laundry...  
  
Bakura: You didn't?  
  
Patty: No! Ryou has to do his whites...  
  
Sophie: Yeah! If you know what I mean. ^_~  
  
P.B.T.C: *Blushes*  
  
Ryou: ^_^ I separate the white clothes from the black clothes...  
  
Sophie: What about your black and white shirt?  
  
Ryou: That's a big question!  
  
Ryou & Sophie: *Cross their arms over their chest* =/ Hmm...  
  
All: Yeah...  
  
P.B.T.C: I can easily solve that... You need a girl around the house.  
  
Bakura: Oh, we have three.  
  
P.B.T.C: O_o Three?  
  
Sophie: I want... PIE!!! I know! I'll make pie today!  
  
All: @_@ ...Pie... *Grabs Sophie and runs to the car*  
  
Ryou: *Looks at the girl behind the counter (P.B.T.C)* What's your name?  
  
P.B.T.C: *Gets a pen and writes something on his hand* Alexa  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* *~**~**~**~**  
  
Yay! I'm gonna post another ficcy today! But I need to type it first... Well, review this one before you do to the other one! ^_^ I'm so happy I got a lot of reviews! THANX EVERYONE!!! =) Plz continue to R&R! 


	11. Day 10 out of 6 Months

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All I own is Myself (Sophie), Ludy, Skye, Patty, Alyna, Becky, and Laura. ^_^ Me friends! (And they're real...) Well, anyways, Ludy and I own the ficcy, since we made it together! ^_^  
  
Author's Note: Bakura is my favorite character(s) in Yu-Gi-Oh, so, I'm not making them look bad in any way. =S Oh, and Ludy and I got the idea to make it since it's sorta a bit from Lil' Sage's fic. Check her fics out too! Her username is: Lil' Sage  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* *~**~**~**~**  
  
Bakura & Ryou: *Running around the house, getting ready for school, even though they're late*  
  
Sophie: *Sitting on the couch, and turning her head left and right to where Ryou and Bakura is going* ^_^ This is fun!  
  
Ludy: *Using the internet on the lab top*  
  
Patty: *Doing the same as Sophie*  
  
Sophie: Done yet Bakura?  
  
Bakura: NO!!! *Goes into the kitchen*  
  
Patty: You done Ryou?  
  
Ryou: Not yet. *Goes into his room*  
  
Sophie: -_- They're taking forever...  
  
Ludy: Yup...  
  
Patty: We're all ready late as it is...  
  
Ludy: *Turns off the lab top* Your driving Sophie.  
  
Sophie: But I don't gots a car.  
  
Ludy: We're taking the motorcycle...  
  
Patty: She knows how to drive one?  
  
Sophie: Motorcycleness... *_*  
  
*In the late morning at Domino High*  
  
Ryou: *Just staying quiet and walking next to Bakura*  
  
Bakura: =( We're late to school, the car (van, truck, whatever) runs out of gas half-way I couldn't find the car keys, there was no water running at home, and I wake up late...  
  
Ryou: =) You know you said that backwards, right?  
  
Bakura: Grr...  
  
Ryou: =)  
  
Sophie: Hi dudes!  
  
Ryou: Is that our nicknames or something?  
  
Sophie: Can I name you two Ren and Stimpy?  
  
Bakura: No...  
  
Ludy: *Jumps up from behind them* Hi!  
  
Ryou: Hello, Ludy.  
  
Sophie: *Looks at Bakura* What's with him?  
  
Bakura: *Glaring*  
  
Sophie: O_o I didn't do it...  
  
Ryou: He's just mad because of what happened...  
  
Ludy: What happened?  
  
Bakura: We're late for school! The car (aw, you know XD) runs out of gas! I couldn't find the car keys! No water running! AND I WAKE UP LATE!!!  
  
All: You said that backwards...  
  
Bakura: *Mumbles miscellaneous things under his breathe*  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* *~**~**~**~**  
  
Okay! That's the last one for today... I'm going to try to look for more quizzes for my UJ... That have images! XD Okay!  
  
To midnightwarrior: Seto Kaiba? XD *Remembers how Lil' Sage impersonated Mokuba* XD Hehe! He's okay, I like his voice! It's all... Cool and stuff! XP Hehe! I'm still not sure if we can let you in on one of the chapters, but I think it would be fun! But I need to ask every-body-else...  
  
O_o There are many authors for this ficcy... Oh! Heebie Jeebie or Jeebie Heebie? Well, one of those, is Becky! My best friend! She's the TALLEST one of the whole ficcy, and she's is a good Cowboy Bebop and Lord of the Rings fic author. I like the Cowboy Bebop one! It's cool! ^_^ And long! ^_^ What all the people that review for my fic want. Longness!!!  
  
Riddle272 is Laura! My best friend that lives like two or three states away form me! =*( I will visit you one day Laura!!! Once I learn how to count my money to afford a plane or bus... =S  
  
Ludy and Patty don't have a ff.net account, but they're my best friends at school, but I only have one class with each of them. But they're the ones helping me so far! After day 14, Laura and Becky will help me, or try.  
  
Lil' Sage is my other best friend. (I have a lot of best fiends, don't I? XD) She's the one that needs to do stupid things on the camera, on day 14 or 15 she'll come out more often and use it, and we'll be all *_* CAMERA!!!  
  
Alyna isn't an author, but she wants to write about Pearl Harbor (the movie) I guess... =S Anyways, she'll come with Becky from America! And guess who her first crush from Domino City will be! ^_~ 


	12. Day 11 out of 6 Months

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All I own is Myself (Sophie), Ludy, Skye, Patty, Alyna, Becky, and Laura. ^_^ Me friends! (And they're real...) Well, anyways, Ludy and I own the ficcy, since we made it together! ^_^  
  
Author's Note: Bakura is my favorite character(s) in Yu-Gi-Oh, so, I'm not making them look bad in any way. =S Oh, and Ludy and I got the idea to make it since it's sorta a bit from Lil' Sage's fic. Check her fics out too! Her username is: Lil' Sage  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* *~**~**~**~**  
  
Day 11  
  
*In the evening at the Bakura Residence*  
  
Sophie: How ya feeling?  
  
Ryou: I've recovered!  
  
Ludy: Lets hope no one opens the front door...  
  
Ryou: Why?  
  
Ludy: Fangirls...  
  
Bakura: *Sitting on the couch, and eating some of Sophie's pie* ...PIE...  
  
Sophie: ^_^  
  
*Doorbell Rings*  
  
Sophie: O_o Someone passed Brownie?  
  
Ludy: That's impossible!  
  
Ryou: I trained him to let people with a pass... to pass..  
  
All: =O Who gave out a pass?  
  
Ryou: Not me...  
  
Ludy: I didn't...  
  
Sophie: I'm innocent I tell ya!  
  
Patty: *Walks out from the kitchen* Dishes are done!  
  
All: PAT-RICIA!  
  
Patty: =S Okay... You all know that's not really my name.  
  
*Doorbell rings again*  
  
Sophie: *To the doorbell* Get off my back, man!  
  
Bakura: Calm it... I invited someone... *Gets up, and answers the door*  
  
*A really thin girl, with many curves, with blonde hair that has black streaks, wearing a pink spaghetti strapped shirt that shows a bit of her stomach, a short black skirt, wearing some high heel shoes, standing on the door mat, and has her backpack over her shoulder*  
  
Bakura: This is Chloe, my study partner.  
  
Ryou: For math?  
  
Bakura: Duh...  
  
Ludy: Chloe? Oh, yeah! The preppy cheerleader that Tea had been talking to us about at lunch!  
  
All: *Stare*  
  
Bakura: ...Ignore her; She's not there...  
  
Ludy: =( Fine... *Walks out, and comes back wearing a bed sheet, with two holes for eye holes, over herself* Boo!  
  
Sophie: COOL! Yu still have it!  
  
Ludy: ^_^  
  
Bakura: Whatever. *Leads Chloe to the kitchen*  
  
All: *Sits on the couch, and watch Spanish soap operas and laugh their brains out during "dramatic" parts*  
  
*When Chloe leaves*  
  
*Everyone is asleep, who is holding a green teddy bear with her, that has a gold necklace with a gold pendant that is the right part of something, at the living room on the couch*  
  
Sophie: FUZZUMS! *Hugs the bear* I thought I lost you!  
  
*Plays with the pendant*  
  
Bakura: *Comes out from behind her, rubbing his eyes* You still awake?  
  
Sophie: Yup...  
  
Bakura: What are you doing with a bear?  
  
Sophie: The bear was my Dad's present, when I was six... That was the last time I saw him...  
  
Bakura: O_o Six?  
  
Sophie: *Nods silently* I had to grow up with my sisters...  
  
Bakura: ... Then why aren't you all girly?  
  
Sophie: I guess since we were so different... My mom and my sisters had black, glossy hair... My hair is just white, straight, and layered... And I guess since I didn't look like them...  
  
Bakura: Oh...  
  
Sophie: *Shows him the bear* His name is Mr. Fuzzums!  
  
Bakura: *See's the golden pendant hanging around the bear's neck*  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* *~**~**~**~**  
  
  
  
Yay! I'm done with this chapter, and if any of you must know... I had MET my Dad when I was six. Since I was at the hospital and he had come from up north, or south? =S One of those. I put the other thing in the ficcy so that way one of the chapter would make more sense. ^_^  
  
Oh! I'm ending the fic in the 15 or 16 day. I'm going to write another Yu-Gi-Oh (I DO NOT OWN IT! I DO NOT OWN IT!) ficcy that will be a sequel for this one. I think it's going to be a romance one, since it's going to be a Ryou/OC, Bakura/OC. And none of us listed so far is one of those lucky original characters... XP We all have a reason not to be with them, and even if we could, we wouldn't!  
  
Okay! Everyone plz R&R! ^_^ 


	13. Day 12 out of 6 Months

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All I own is Myself (Sophie), Ludy, Skye, Patty, Alyna, Becky, and Laura. ^_^ Me friends! (And they're real...) Well, anyways, Ludy and I own the ficcy, since we made it together! ^_^  
  
Author's Note: Bakura is my favorite character(s) in Yu-Gi-Oh, so, I'm not making them look bad in any way. =S Oh, and Ludy and I got the idea to make it since it's sorta a bit from Lil' Sage's fic. Check her fics out too! Her username is: Lil' Sage  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* *~**~**~**~**  
  
Day 12  
  
*At the girl's (tomboys) guest room* (I think you've noticed that we never complain about girl-ish stuff that we need/want. XD)  
  
Sophie: *Sitting in the corner of the room, and hugging the bear*  
  
***FLASHBACK****  
  
*A man is holding a green bear that has a golden pendant around its neck, he's looking down at it*  
  
*He's standing over a girl, that was about 5 or 6, that was looking up at him with curious eyes*  
  
*The man gives the girl the bear, and the girl is then looking up into sad emerald green eyes*  
  
*Soon, the girl is being taken away by a woman with black hair, and dragging the girl away from the man, the man with white hair*  
  
****FLASHBACK ENDS***  
  
*The pendant around Mr. Fuzzums neck starts to glow repeatedly* ...This is new...  
  
Ryou: *Goes into the room* What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Patty and Ludy - -  
  
Sophie: ...  
  
Ryou: *See's the gold pendant* What the - -?  
  
Sophie: *Watches the pendant glow repeatedly quicker* Huh? *Shakes Mr. Fuzzums*  
  
Ryou: The necklace... It looks familiar...  
  
Sophie: *Shakes her head and looks at him* Where's Bakura?  
  
Ryou: In the living room...  
  
Sophie: *Remembers Chloe had come again* O_o ME TO THE RESCUE!!! *Jumps to her feet and runs out of the room with Mr. Fuzzums*  
  
Ryou: *Leans against the door and rubs his chin* I'm sure that I've seen that pendant somewhere...  
  
*In the living room*  
  
*Bakura and Chloe staring silently at each other, and both closing their eyes as their leaning in for a kiss on the couch*  
  
Sophie: Do do do do, do do! *Ducks behind the couch and puts Mr. Fuzzums between Bakura and Chloe*  
  
Both: *Kiss Mr. Fuzzums*  
  
Mr. Fuzzums: *SQUEAK!!!*  
  
Sophie: *As the bear* *To Chloe* Aw! Mr. Fuzzums loves you too! *Bear 'kisses' Chloe*  
  
Chloe: O______o;  
  
Sophie: *As the bear* *To Bakura* And YOU kissing a boy bear? Tsk... Tsk...  
  
Bakura: SOPHIE!!! =( *Jumps behind the couch*  
  
Sophie: Fine... Mr. Fuzzums loves you too...  
  
Bakura: =) How about Mr. Fuzzums, meets Mr. Furnace?!  
  
Sophie: O_o NO! *Runs off*  
  
Bakura: *Chases after her* Sophie!  
  
*Spongebob music plays in the background*  
  
*Bakura chasing Sophie back and forth across the living room*  
  
Bakura: Sophie!  
  
Sophie: No!  
  
Bakura: Give me the bear!  
  
Sophie: No!!!  
  
Bakura: *Stops and rests his hands on his knees* *Panting* Sophie...  
  
Sophie: *Runs past him* No!  
  
Bakura: *Grabs her by her arm when she almost passes him* Sophie!  
  
Sophie: Ack! *Holds Mr. Fuzzums in front of her, and has a look of fear on her face*  
  
Bakura: *Grabs Mr. Fuzzums*  
  
Sophie: *Still holding Mr. Fuzzums*  
  
*Both play a quick game of tug-a-war over Mr. Fuzzums*  
  
Bakura: Give it to me!  
  
Sophie: Get your own!!! *Mr. Fuzzums slips out of her hands* Ah!  
  
Bakura: =) *Opens the front door and throws Mr. Fuzzums somewhere in the front yard*  
  
Sophie: O_______O MR. FUZZUMS!!! *Runs out*  
  
Chloe: ^_^ That was funny.  
  
Bakura: ^_^ Yeah.  
  
Sophie: *Looks around exasperatedly at the front yard, ands see's Mr. Fuzzums in the trash can* Mr. Fuzzums! =)  
  
*Suddenly, the trash can is picked up, and all the trash, and Mr. Fuzzums, is thrown into the trash truck*  
  
Sophie: O_o No!  
  
*Truck drives away*  
  
Sophie: MR. FUZZUMS!!! *Runs in the middle of the road and watches the truck disappear* O_O Mr. Fuzzums?  
  
*Slowly falls to her knees and trembles*  
  
Sophie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! *Shuts up then*  
  
Bakura: *Hears a scream, then a car honking* *Looks at the door* Why isn't she here yet?  
  
Chloe: Who cares... She's probably chasing her dog to get the bear back...  
  
Bakura: I doubt it. That dog always listens to her. *Goes outside* *Looks around* Why is the lawn deserted?  
  
*Bakura see's Sophie sitting on the middle of the road*  
  
Sophie: Fuzzums... Fuzzums... Fuzzums... Fuzzums... @_@  
  
*Car coming*  
  
Bakura: =S Sophie, get out of the way!  
  
Sophie: Fuzzums... Fuzzums... Fuzzums... Fuzzums... Fuzzums... @_@  
  
Bakura: *Looks at her, then the house, her, the house* Gah! *Runs to Sophie, picks her up, runs back, and puts her on the sidewalk* What is the matter with you? Are you trying to break Chloe and me up?!  
  
Sophie: *Sits slowly on the sidewalk* Fuzzums... Fuzzums... Fuzzums... Fuzzums...  
  
Bakura: Fuzzums? The bear?  
  
Ryou: *Comes running out of the house* I heard you yelling! *See's Sophie* What's with her?  
  
Sophie: *Looks up at Ryou* *Hallucinates his head as Mr. Fuzzums* ^O^ MR. FUZZUMS!!! *Jumps up and hugs Ryou around his neck* ^______^  
  
Ryou: Ahh!!! Sophie! Let me go!!!  
  
Sophie: @.@ Fuzzums...  
  
*Later that day*  
  
Ludy: *Comes back home from wherever she went* *See's Sophie hugging Ryou* ... -_- She lost the bear?  
  
Bakura: Yup...  
  
Ludy: ...Where's the necklace?  
  
Ryou: *Can't breathe* O__________O;;;;;  
  
Bakura: Er... It was on the bear...  
  
Ludy: Okay, there's no way of getting it back...  
  
Ryou: *Pulls Sophie away a little* Oh! Now I remember WHERE I've seen the pendant!  
  
All: Huh?  
  
Ryou: Bakura and I have one each. We're missing two, when we have all four, we can combine them...  
  
Bakura: ... THOSE bears? I haven't took it out since we were... seven? O_o Hey! You're right!  
  
Ludy: Where are they?  
  
Ryou: Under Bakura's and my bed.  
  
Ludy: *Goes into their room* Hmm... Their room is all blue... (The blue is all room!) *Looks under Ryou's bed* Hey! *Gets a blue bear, that looks like Sophie's, and takes off its pendant* It looks like Sophie's... *Sniffs the pendant* Smells like her's... *Bits it* Tastes like... XP Ugh! It tastes all..dusty!!!  
  
Ryou: Whose 'Mr. Fuzzums'?  
  
Bakura: A green bear... And the present Sophie got from her Dad when she was six.  
  
Ryou: *Pulls Sophie away again as though she was a really tight neck collar* Oh... What was so important about it?  
  
Bakura: That was the last time she saw him...  
  
Ryou: Oh...  
  
Ludy: *Comes out of their room* =S Evil, weird taste... *Puts the necklace around Sophie's neck*  
  
*The necklace glows, and then it disappears and is around Ryou's neck*  
  
Ryou: Hmm?  
  
*Then Sophie's necklace and pendant return, and so does Mr. Fuzzums* Yay! *Lets go of Ryou and hugs Mr. Fuzzums*  
  
Ryou: *Sighs and takes a lot of deep breathes* ^_^  
  
****FLASHBACK****  
  
*Man with the white hair bending on his knees, and smiling at the girl*  
  
*The girl was smiling at him too*  
  
*Man: We'll meet soon... *  
  
****FLASHBACK ENDS***  
  
Sophie: *Is being hugged by Ryou* O_o Huh?  
  
Ryou: Take your own torture!  
  
Sophie: Wha? What torture?  
  
Ludy: She doesn't remember anything.  
  
All: =O  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* *~**~**~**~**  
  
o_O This chapter was LONG! 


	14. Day 13 out of 6 Months

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All I own is Myself (Sophie), Ludy, Skye, Patty, Alyna, Becky, and Laura. ^_^ Me friends! (And they're real...) Well, anyways, Ludy and I own the ficcy, since we made it together! ^_^  
  
Author's Note: Bakura is my favorite character(s) in Yu-Gi-Oh, so, I'm not making them look bad in any way. =S Oh, and Ludy and I got the idea to make it since it's sorta a bit from Lil' Sage's fic. Check her fics out too! Her username is: Lil' Sage  
  
@@@@@@@@@PLZ READ THIS!!!@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I'm changing the profiles around: Bakura has white hair with red tints and red eyes. Ryou has white hair with blue tiints and blue eyes. Well, I changed Bakura's. =S XD They still look funny!!! Or, how I imagine them looking that way! XD  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* *~**~**~**~**  
  
Day 13  
  
Ludy: You STILL have the bear? After ALL-THIS-TIME?  
  
Sophie: =) Yup!  
  
Ludy: Just don't loose it again...  
  
Patty: Why can't she?  
  
Ludy: ...You don't wanna know...  
  
Sophie: Brownie and Mr. Fuzzums are my most prized possessions!  
  
Ludy: *Nods*  
  
*Afternoon at the Bakura Residence, right by the front door* (We need to use the camera more often =S)  
  
*At the Living Room* (I MUST SAVE... BAKU-AHH!!! NOT THE NACHO SIS!!! NO!!!)  
  
Chloe: *To Bakura* Are you sure you understand?  
  
Bakura: *Acting really nice* (Nicer than usual, way too nice, I'M BECOMING PARANOID!!! O_o) I guess... Math has been my worst subject since the 1rst grade.  
  
Chloe: No wonder! I just hope with a few more days of tutoring will help you out...  
  
Bakura: ...  
  
Chloe: What's wrong?  
  
Bakura: ...  
  
Ludy: *Kicks the front door open, and the door hits Bakura, sorta flattening him on the wall* HIYA!!! =) Hello!  
  
Patty: *Comes from behind her* Hi! ^_^  
  
Sophie: Bonjour! =P  
  
All: *Stare*  
  
Chloe: Weren't they here yesterday?  
  
Bakura: *Holding back a '=(' and grabs the door* Yes... *To Ludy* Go to the mall or - -  
  
Sophie: _ Wah! He wants us to go away!  
  
Bakura: Yup! Leave! =D  
  
Ludy: *Easily pushes Bakura and the door away* I'm here to watch TV! TV!!! *Turns on the TV* AND THE INTERNET!!! But not now...  
  
Patty: *Sits next to Ludy on the floor and does her homework*  
  
Bakura: *About to close the door on Sophie, but she easily slips under his arm and inside the house*  
  
Sophie: =P *Walks behind the couch and looks at Bakura's math assignments* O_o Long...  
  
Bakura: =S And I have to do it all... *Sighs*  
  
Chloe: *To Sophie, in a preppish voice* I bet YOU can't do all that work. I can, I'M a major in math! =) (-_- who isn't?)  
  
Ludy: *Scoffs* Preppy...  
  
Sophie: =) I bet I can! *Jumps over the backbone of the couch, and sits next to Chloe on the couch, and grabs Bakura's homework*  
  
Bakura: *Does the same as Sophie and sits next to her* This I got to see!  
  
Sophie: *Pops her fingers, grabs a pencil, and takes a deep breathe* This is to be handled care-fully...  
  
All: XD Yeah...  
  
Sophie: *Raises the pencil over her head, and writes really fast. Pencil lead and eraser crumbs fly everywhere around her*  
  
*After 30 seconds*  
  
Sophie: ^_^ *Puts down the papers* Done!!!  
  
Bakura: *Looks at his problems-done-for-him-with-answered- homework* O_o Whoa...  
  
Chloe: Yeah, right! *Puts the paper in front of her face, scoffing* ... *Lowers the papers* O_O They're al correct...  
  
Ludy: Yay! Sophie won over a prep!  
  
Sophie: =S I didn't run over her...  
  
Patty: *Singing* Preppy got run over by a... MOTORCYCLE!!! XD  
  
Bakura: *Gets his backpack, and throws it on Sophie's lap*  
  
Sophie: O_o ow...  
  
Bakura: ^_^ Homework!  
  
Sophie: Do your own homework... *Glares at Chloe* You have a 'tutor' slash (/) girlfriend...  
  
All: Ooooooooooh!  
  
Bakura: *Starts to blush* She is not my girlfriend!!!  
  
Sophie: Then why were you two going to kiss yesterday? Hmmm?  
  
Bakura: It would have been an innocent kiss!  
  
Patty: Suuuuuuuuuuuuure... ^_~  
  
Ludy: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.. ^_^  
  
Sophie: ... *To Bakura* You put on make-up?  
  
Bakura: =S No...  
  
Sophie: *Her face close to his* =S Then why is your face all pinkish?  
  
Chloe: =( *Pulls her back* It's something called 'blushing'...  
  
Sophie: Ik-eh? *Tilts her head* (Like Hamtaro! O_o I don't own him or the series!!!)  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* *~**~**~**~**  
  
O_o This was another long ficcy, and took me a while to type it... Hehe! ^_^ Plz R&R! And I also forgot to add 'PLZ R&R' in the last chapter... *Looks at the reviews for Karla's and Joshua's* =*( Wah! They didn't review!!!  
  
Hehe! Oh, and just for people to know, and I think some of you know; Ryou and Bakura are different people in this ficcy, they have different bodies, or separate bodies since they look alike. =S  
  
Hehe! Do any of you watch Boy Meets World? (I DON'T OWN IT!!!) Well, imagine Ludy & Patty the size of Rachel, and Bakura and Ryou the size of Eric and Jack! And, imagine me a couple of inches smaller than Ryou... =S  
  
Okay! PLZ R&R!!! 


	15. Day 14 Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All I own is Myself (Sophie), Ludy, Skye, Patty, Alyna, Becky, and Laura. ^_^ Me friends! (And they're real...) Well, anyways, Ludy and I own the ficcy, since we made it together! ^_^  
  
Author's Note: Bakura is my favorite character(s) in Yu-Gi-Oh, so, I'm not making them look bad in any way. =S Oh, and Ludy and I got the idea to make it since it's sorta a bit from Lil' Sage's fic. Check her fics out too! Her username is: Lil' Sage  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* *~**~**~**~**  
  
Day 14  
  
*At the Baku - - Aw, you know...*  
  
*At the living room*  
  
Sophie: Two weeks have passed... TWO WEEKS!!!  
  
Ludy: Yup...  
  
Patty: You two have been there for that long?  
  
Both: ^_^ *Nods*  
  
Bakura & Ryou: *Comes out of their room looking depressed*  
  
Sophie: =*(  
  
Ludy: We would have still visited you anyways. Your 'celebration' would have been pointless...  
  
Patty: Yeah!  
  
Bakura: At least they get to meet our parents today...  
  
P.O.N.T: *In the master's bedroom down the hall* Has it been two weeks all ready?  
  
All: O_o;  
  
Sophie: It's the person on the phone! But... Who invited him? And why isn't he on the phone?!  
  
All: *Glares at Patty* PAT-RICIA!  
  
Patty: O_o? What? AND THAT'S NOT MY NAME!!!  
  
*All of them see the knob of the master's room door move slowly*  
  
Sophie: Aha! I know who the person on the phone is! ...If all of us are here... It has to be... BROWNIE!!!  
  
Brownie: *On the couch and wagging his tail* =D  
  
Sophie: Or not...  
  
*Door opens and a tall dude with gray hair with green tints, and wearing traveler's clothes stands in the doorway*  
  
All: SOPHIE!!! *Points at the dude*  
  
Sophie: That's not me! I'm me! ... =S At least I think so...  
  
Bakura & Ryou: Hey Dad...  
  
Ludy & Patty: =S ... Dad that looks like Sophie...  
  
Ryou & Bakura: *Looks at their Dad, to Sophie, their Dad, back to Sophie, then look at each other* O_o  
  
Dad: *To everybody* I...am your father!  
  
Ryou & Bakura: Nah? Really?  
  
Ludy:... No, you ain't.  
  
Sophie: *Runs in circles* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Patty: ...Whoops, I made a boo-boo... ^_^;  
  
Dad: ...I'm serious!  
  
All: ...  
  
*Crickets from somewhere chirping*  
  
Sophie: *Stares*  
  
*Crickets stop chirping*  
  
*A duddet comes out of the master's bedroom. She gots white hair with red and blue tints and is wearing a long pale blue dress*  
  
All: *Looks at the duddet, then Ryou and Bakura, then the duddet, and then at the duddet* GASP!!!  
  
Ryou & Bakura: O_o? It's our mom...  
  
Mom: *To twins* My precious moments!  
  
Twins: ^_^;  
  
Sophie: No way! You guys look like her!  
  
All: *Sarcastically* Nah...  
  
Patty: *After being quiet for a while* *To Dad (I am so original not to name the dad! XD)* Wait a minute! YOU'RE THE one that threw toilet paper at our house!  
  
Dad: =) No I wasn't...  
  
Ludy: I get it! Sophie looks like dude, but only by her hair and eyes!  
  
Sophie: _ I didn't do it!!!  
  
Ludy: And if it weren't for her hair and eyes, she'd look like the duddet! Since they're both sorta the same size and everything...  
  
All: =O  
  
Ludy: And same for Ryou and Bakura...Except it's vice versa!  
  
All: *Claps*  
  
Patty: That was beautiful!  
  
Dad & Mom: Yeah... Well, you've better sit down and we'll explain everything...  
  
All: Ooh! *Points at them* BUSTED!!!  
  
Dad: Yup! ^_^  
  
*All except Ludy sits on the couch or on the floor*  
  
Ludy: God gave us legs to stand... SO STAND!!!  
  
All: O_o; *Stands*  
  
Mom: Well...lets' see...Lets fo WAY back!  
  
Sophie: When the earth was new! And the dinosaurs ruled the land!  
  
Mom: Not THAT far back...  
  
Sophie: Oh... =S  
  
Dad: Lest just put it this way... *Thinks for a brief moment* Ryou... You have an older twin brother, right?  
  
Ryou: Uh... Yeah...  
  
Mom: And you have a younger twin brother, right Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Yup...  
  
Dad: Well... What would you do, when you heard you had a little sister?  
  
Ryou: =D *To Mom* You're having a baby?!  
  
Bakura: COOL!  
  
Both: *Sing-Song voice* We're gonna have a sister! We're gonna have a sister!  
  
Mom: No... She's all ready alive...  
  
Both: Oh...You ADOPTED us a sister?  
  
Dad: No...  
  
Both: =S Uh?  
  
Dad: *Sits in front of Sophie on the floor*  
  
Sophie: O_o I didn't do it, I swear...  
  
Dad: I see you're happier...  
  
Sophie: Er...  
  
Dad: *Hugs her*  
  
Sophie: O_____O;;; I'm being hugged by a complete stranger!!!  
  
Dad: Sophie, is your little sister...  
  
All: Huh? O_________o?  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* *~**~**~**~**  
  
I gots nothing to say except... I'm sorry I couldn't upload chapters on the weekend and the whole week... =S I couldn't since my mom forgot to pay the bill for the internet... =D Hehe! Well, thanks for the reviews! PLZ R&R!!! 


	16. Day 14 Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All I own is Myself (Sophie), Ludy, Skye, Patty, Alyna, Becky, and Laura. ^_^ Me friends! (And they're real...) Well, anyways, Ludy and I own the ficcy, since we made it together! ^_^  
  
Author's Note: Bakura is my favorite character(s) in Yu-Gi-Oh, so, I'm not making them look bad in any way. =S Oh, and Ludy and I got the idea to make it since it's sorta a bit from Lil' Sage's fic. Check her fics out too! Her username is: Lil' Sage  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* *~**~**~**~**  
  
Day 14, Part II  
  
Sophie: A lie! A lie! A lie!  
  
All: Yeah!  
  
Dad: *STILL hugging Sophie* Nope, not lying...  
  
Sophie: What are you talking about? I'm talking about the spanish soap opera on TV!  
  
All: *Looks at the TV and see's a lady crying*  
  
Ludy, Sophie, & Patty: XD BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Ryou: What do you mean Sophie's our sister?  
  
Sophie: And... er... person that's hugging me (I currently wasn't listening in the other chapter, was I? XD)...  
  
Dad: What?  
  
Sophie: Lemme go!!! *Pulls away from him*  
  
Bakura: She's OUR AGE!!! That's not right...  
  
Sophie: *Catching on* I'm your sister?  
  
Mom: Yup...  
  
Sophie: COOL!!!  
  
All: =S  
  
Bakura: No! NOT COOL!!!  
  
Sophie: It isn't?  
  
Twins: No! It's not!!!  
  
Sophie: *Blinks*  
  
Patty: *Looks at Ryou, Bakura, and Sophie* O_o I barely notice they look alike...  
  
All: *Stare at them*  
  
Sophie: *Stares back*  
  
Mom: They're triplets...  
  
All: =S Three? Tres? (spanish) ...Uh... THREE?!  
  
Sophie: No! 1,000,000,000! *Nods*  
  
Mom: O________O Three was enough...  
  
Sophie: Yay! I was born with those two dudes!  
  
Ryou: Was she hyper when she was born?  
  
Mom: Uh... No... Well, she was the only one that didn't cry...  
  
All: Haha!  
  
Sophie: =P Double-cools! ^_^  
  
Bakura: At least I was the oldest...  
  
Sophie: _ I'm the smallest!  
  
Ryou: =S I'm the oldest and the smallest...  
  
Sophie: HEY! Why not Sophie grow up with them?  
  
Dad: Uh... You were sent to the orphanage... And adopted...  
  
Sophie: So... *Points at the duddet* She's my mom? Then who was - -?  
  
Dad: That person? She's the mom of your two half-sisters...  
  
Sophie: O_o Grace and Alexandra?  
  
Ryou: So... Bakura and I have a sister and two half-sisters?  
  
Mom: Three half-sisters...  
  
All: Three?  
  
Sophie: ...Three is becoming a popular number...  
  
All: *Agrees*  
  
Dad: Patty is your third half-sister...  
  
All: PAT-RICIA!!!  
  
Patty: My name is Alexa! Say 'ALEX-A!' ... O_o Say wha?  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* *~**~**~**~**  
  
Okay! This is one of the short chapters that is in the vedy back... O_o Oh, well! PLZ R&R!!!!!!!! 


	17. Day 14 Part III

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All I own is Myself (Sophie), Ludy, Skye, Patty, Alyna, Becky, and Laura. ^_^ Me friends! (And they're real...) Well, anyways, Ludy and I own the ficcy, since we made it together! ^_^  
  
Author's Note: Bakura is my favorite character(s) in Yu-Gi-Oh, so, I'm not making them look bad in any way. =S Oh, and Ludy and I got the idea to make it since it's sorta a bit from Lil' Sage's fic. Check her fics out too! Her username is: Lil' Sage  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* *~**~**~**~**  
  
Day 14, Part III (XD)  
  
Sophie: COOL!!! *Points at the TV* Frederick shot Julio!  
  
All: O_o  
  
Ludy: XD  
  
Patty: I'm related to the triplets?  
  
Sophie: Let's see...We have 999,997 bro's and sis's in the world to find!  
  
Mom: O________O Gah...  
  
Ludy: You have BIG family...  
  
Sophie: Oh! Now I know why I didn't look like my "mom" or sisters! ^_^  
  
Patty: How are we all related?  
  
Dad: By me! ^_^  
  
Sophie: Reproducing...Reproducing... Reproducing... Tsk, tsk...  
  
Bakura: You saw Sophie when she was six?  
  
Dad: Yup! Innocent little critter... Depressed... And short for her age. O_o  
  
Ryou: So, she has been short all her life?  
  
Sophie: SHADD UP!  
  
Patty: And I saw him... NEVA!!! But I got this shiny thingy! *Takes out a gold necklace with amethyst piece dangling from it*  
  
Sophie: *Gets Mr. Fuzzums, and has the necklace that has an emerald piece dangling from it* Looks like yours Patty...  
  
Ryou & Bakura: *Takes out their necklaces with the sapphire and ruby pieces dangling from it* O_o  
  
*All connect their pieces*  
  
*All have a Millennium Ring with the gem that they had where the eye is suppose to be*  
  
Sophie: SPIDER!!! WHEEEEEEEEEEE!!! ^_^  
  
Dad: You connected your pieces, making the Millennium Ring for each of you...  
  
All: Ooh! Spider!  
  
Bakura: Hold up!  
  
Sophie: *Holds up her Millennium Ring* Now what?  
  
Bakura: Do they have to live with us now?  
  
Dad: Yup...  
  
Ryou: Oh, well... Pie forever...  
  
Sophie: And Ludy?  
  
Ludy: Expects a big, fat 'NO' from Sophie's new, but had always been, Mom*  
  
Mom: Duh! You guys could have separate rooms now!  
  
All: *_* Cool!  
  
Ludy: Your nicer than that other Mom of Sophie's...  
  
Mom: Good! Beside... You're taller than me...  
  
Dad: Taller than me too...  
  
Ludy: ^_^;  
  
Sophie: Oh! *Grabs Brownie from behind couch* This is Brownie!  
  
Dad & Mom: *See's how big Brownie is* O_______________________________o Uh... Hi?  
  
Brownie: ^________________^ [In dog language] PEOPLE, PEOPLE, PEOPLE, PEOPLE!!!  
  
Sophie: He's saying "DUDE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* *~**~**~**~**  
  
Okay! Me done with Day 14!  
  
Well, anyways! ^_^ Thanks for the reviews! They make me feel better when I re-read them over and over again! Even though if I'm offline... =P Okay, me done! Now... I'm gonna go sulk somewhere in the corner at the living room since my sis is using the room where I sleep at...  
  
PLZ R&R!!! 


	18. EPILOGUE and Final Author's Note

~*EPILOGUE*~  
  
Day 15?  
  
Ryou: *Sitting on the swing-chair thingy at the porch in the front yard, looking at the sky*  
  
Brownie: *Sitting on the grass, in front of Ryou and wagging his tail* =P  
  
Sophie: *Comes out of the house without him knowing, and looks at him. Then at the sky, glances at him again, and squints her eyes* ?_? *Shrugs*  
  
Ryou: *Looks at a puddle of water and see's her reflection* Hey Soph..  
  
Sophie: ^_^ Hello! *Sits on the swing-chair thingy next to him* *Glances at the sky* Er... What are you doing?  
  
Ryou: *Shrugs* Thinking, I guess...  
  
*A girl jogs pass by the house*  
  
Sophie: Wasn't that Jade? I think it was! *Slyly* But it could've been that she rushed by to avoid you looking at her after what you told her at Skye's - -  
  
Ryou: O_o Shut up, Sophia!  
  
Sophie: =S *Changes the subject* *Stand up and leans over the fence of the porch* Lets go visit Jade at the store! *Turns to look at him* It seems like she's going to work...  
  
Ryou: *In a nervous voice* Right now? ... I don't know, she could be a real busy, it's Friday anyway...  
  
Sophie: I wish she had talked to me at school. It seemed like she didn't mind my friends at all, so what can be wrong?... But my friends had to go back to America to visit their family...  
  
Ryou: -_- You invited a lot of people...  
  
Sophie: No, I didn't. They had come over to surprise us.  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
*Doorbell rings over and over again*  
  
Sophie: Grr... Better not be Chloe... *Opens the door*  
  
*Three girls stand at the doorway. One of them is REALLY tall, with dark brown, short hair and wearing black. Another one, that was smaller than the first, yet tall and lanky, had long black hair and was wearing a vest and pants that seemed baggy for her. The last one was shorter than both of them, but she was, of course, still tall. She has long brown hair that reached to her waist, and wearing some flares with high boots.*  
  
Ryou: Who're they? *Ducks behind Sophie* O_O; NO FANGIRLS ALLOWED!!!  
  
Sophie: *Raising her eyebrows at him and grinning at the same time* They're not your rabid fangirls!  
  
Bakura: *Stops when he see's the really tall one* O_o? Who're they?  
  
Sophie: Hehe! ^_^ My best friends from America! The real tall one... *Looks at them* The one you're staring at... ^_^U Her name is Becky!  
  
Becky: *Pats Sophie's head the same way she had always had* (XD)  
  
Ryou & Bakura: *Looks UP at her* Um... Hi?  
  
Sophie: *Bouncing up and down and hugging the other tall one* Laura!  
  
Laura: =P Hey! The same thing you usually did when I got disconnected on the net! XD *Hugs her back and both jump*  
  
Sophie: *Lets Laura go*  
  
Laura & Becky: *Keep ringing the doorbell non-stop* =P  
  
Sophie: *Points to the last one* That's Alyna... The, uh, boy fanatic...  
  
Alyna: I've only liked... Eight boys, well, the ones you've seen since the 6th grade...  
  
Sophie: O_o Um... I left when I was in the 10th grade...  
  
All: =S  
  
Alyna: -_-' Yeah... Who're the guys with your hair-style behind you?  
  
Sophie: Huh? *Looks behind her at the living room and notices no one's there, looks at her back* O_o What are you guys doing?  
  
Ryou: The minute I heard 'boy-fanatic' I hid!!!  
  
Bakura: ^_^ Same!  
  
Sophie: ?_? How can you hide behind me?  
  
Ryou: ...I... don't... know... By the fact that you're thinner than us...  
  
Sophie: *Steps away* Oh, where was I?  
  
Laura: Who're your buddies?  
  
Sophie: ^_^ I guess you've noticed they're my older brothers...  
  
All: =S *Look at all three of them* O_o? You were born with them?  
  
Ryou: I still don't see why everyone makes a big deal... -_-U  
  
Becky: We're surprised...  
  
Laura: ?_?  
  
Alyna: O_o Wait, so, then what's your last name?  
  
Sophie: ... Bakura?  
  
All: ?____________?;;;;  
  
Alyna: Is that why you have that funny hair style?  
  
Bakura's: -_- It's not 'funny'... We got it from our Mom! =D  
  
Laura: Hehe! Happy having brothers?  
  
Sophie: Yup! Especially since I'm the "strange" one... *Nods*  
  
Laura: Hehe!  
  
Ryou: The oddball...  
  
Becky: Are you the oldest, now?  
  
Sophie: I dropped like hours from that spot...Hours? COOL! Better than years...  
  
Becky: Oh... Hey! Now Laura, you, and me are in the same age category! ^_^ The smallest!  
  
All three: Cool! ^_^ ...Not really. =S  
  
Alyna: I'm the oldest of my family...  
  
Bakura: So am I!  
  
Both: ^_^ *Give each other a high-five*  
  
Ryou: I'm the middle child...  
  
Sophie: *Hugs him* I was always in that spot at America! ^_^  
  
Ryou: Er... Cool...  
  
~*END FLASHBACK*~  
  
*Next Day*  
  
Skye: *Resting on a wall, and watching everyone walk up to her by the road pavement* You guys are now wearing the uniforms? *Wearing the guys uniform herself*  
  
Alyna: *Wearing a pink shirt with a big blue bow below the collar of the shirt, and a blue skirt* ^_^ Me like, me like!  
  
Ludy: *Wearing a purple shirt and blue shorts/skirt* I'm used to it...  
  
Becky: *Wearing a blue jacket with a black shirt and blue pants* I'd wear the boys uniform any old day!  
  
Laura: Me too! *Wearing the same as Becky, though she is wearing a black and silver shirt and the clothes look a bit baggy*  
  
Patty: *Wearing the same as them, except with a red shirt*  
  
Sophie: *Looks a heck of a whole lot like Ryou or Bakura, since they're all wearing the same green shirt with the collar (Like the one Bakura wears under his sweater! ^_^), and the same as everyone else* Hehe! Now we ARE triplets!  
  
Ryou: We've always been triplets...  
  
Bakura: And if anyone bothers you, tell me...  
  
Sophie: Can't I tell Joey or Tristen?  
  
Bakura: *Good friends with both of them* You could...  
  
Sophie: Joey's puppy is sooooo cute! ^_^  
  
Patty: Puppies! *_*  
  
Both: Awwwww...  
  
Ryou: Animal lovers...  
  
Both: Animals...  
  
Skye: Cool! Everyone's here! ^_^  
  
Sophie: Yup!  
  
Ryou: Oh, yeah... Er, Mom said that we could move into an apartment, to get to "know" each other...  
  
Sophie: Yeah! And we've decided to invite you all!  
  
All: Cool! ^_^  
  
Skye: Can I invite everybody?  
  
Sophie: Uh, sure! ^_^ Um... We could use up like 5 or 6 rooms...  
  
Becky: Have you noticed the triplets?  
  
Laura: The clones?  
  
Becky & Laura: XD  
  
Patty: They're getting along well...  
  
Sophie: Duh! They went to Hogwarts together! And they're teaching me spells!  
  
Skye: *Notices everybody else is coming, too.*  
  
Sophie: Joey! Did you bring your puppy?  
  
Joey: It's actually Serenity's.  
  
Sophie: *To Serenity* Did you bring your puppy?  
  
Serenity: No, it's asleep.  
  
Sophie & Patty: *_* Awwwww...  
  
Bakura: They're obsessed...  
  
Ludy: Haha! Yugi's short!  
  
Yugi: Uh...yeah...  
  
Ludy: Haha! Short! XD  
  
Seto: Who're they new people?  
  
Sophie: They're going to live here from now on! But they have to go to America to visit their families before Thanksgiving and Christmas!  
  
Seto: *Eyes Becky* So, what are your grades?  
  
Becky: All 'A+'  
  
All: Ooh! Seto's got competition!!!  
  
Seto: Yeah, right.  
  
Becky: =) I bet I can get higher grades for the whole day!  
  
Seto: *Glares* You're on!  
  
*Both run off into school*  
  
Laura: Becky's smart...  
  
Patty: That's the only reason I hate her...  
  
Jade & Maxine: *Staying really quiet, and eyeing Sophie suspiciously*  
  
Sophie: *Yami and her having an argument* You're shorter!  
  
Yami: You're shorter!  
  
Sophie: You're hair is the only thing that makes you seem "taller"!  
  
Yami: Yours too! A little...  
  
Sophie: Grr! You're shorter!  
  
Yami: You're shorter!  
  
Yugi: Stop it guys! Both of you are the same size!  
  
Both: *To Yugi* You're shorter!  
  
Yugi: =S  
  
Yami & Sophie: *Give each other a high-five* =D  
  
Yugi: ^_^U  
  
Alyna: You a tomboy?  
  
Tea: Nope...  
  
Alyna: Me neither... Unlike them...  
  
Laura: =S Huh?  
  
Sara: So, you guys are related in someway?  
  
Patty: Yup! I'm a half-sister to the Bakura dudes.  
  
Skye: All of them are Bakura's?  
  
Sophie: I never had a last name... NOW I can put my last name on papers and assignments! MWAHAHA!!!  
  
Bakura: =S Uh, yeah... I wonder how everyone will react...  
  
Jade & Maxine: *Been talking and hadn't been listening* She's hanging out with them more often...  
  
Jade: I wonder if Ryou still means the words he said...  
  
Maxine: *Rests her hand on her cheek* ...  
  
Sophie: *Had gotten a butterfly cupped in her hands* ^_^ Cute!  
  
Jade: It is...  
  
Sophie: Wanna hold it?  
  
Jade: Um...  
  
Tristan: Alexa and Chloe are coming... *Little nerve on his temple*  
  
Sophie & Ludy: @_@ Evil!!! *Ducks behind Ryou and Bakura*  
  
Alexa: Hey Ryou. What have you been doing?  
  
Ryou: =) Nothing...  
  
Sophie: Oh, you'll be doing something if we don't move... RIGHT NOW!!!  
  
Skye: I brought my camera again! ^_^ I wanna take a picture of all of us!  
  
Joey: O_O QUIET SKYE!!! *Covers Skye's mouth with his hand* Before - -  
  
Mai: *Runs in out of nowhere and skids to a stop with a cloud of smoke behind her*  
  
All: *Coughs*  
  
Mai: Did somebody say 'picture'?  
  
Joey: -_-U Too late...  
  
Skye: It'll be okay... *Gives the camera to Alexa* You take the picture! ^_^  
  
Alexa: *Under her breathe* Fine...  
  
Becky: *Comes back grinning* ^_^  
  
Sophie: It's been the whole day al ready? O_o  
  
Becky: No. I just beat him into hacking into his account...  
  
Seto: Beginners luck...  
  
Skye: I'm gonna take a picture of all of us!  
  
Becky: Um... Okay...  
  
*Becky, Seto, Laura, Ludy, Patty, Tristan, Serenity, Joey, Mai are standing up. Bakura, Ryou, Alyna, Skye, Sara, Maxine, Jade, Tea, and Sophie are on their knees. And Yugi is sitting down in the front*  
  
~*END*~  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* *~**~**~**~**  
  
Okay! That's the end!!!  
  
[Final Author's Note:] I'm glad that I got reviews from people! And at least my story wasn't ignored! ^_^ Oh, well!  
  
I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!!! =P This chapter was the LONGEST (@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@) SO ME WANT LONG REVIEWS ON YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!!! (@@@@@@@@@@@@@@) =P Well not long, long, but I want reviews! XD Okay! Laterz, see ya in a week or two! Plz R&R!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@PLEASE REVIEW LIL SAGE'S FICCY!!!@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Come on! She gave me the inspiration to type this ficcy! I used her characters, one of her plots...I go to school with her and she's one of my best friends! PLZ! ...She got flamed okay, it's her first ficcy and I dunno how that feels, but she is disappointed...PLZ!!! Make her feel happy!  
  
I know that flames aren't when you agree with that person or whatever! Bit at least they should keep their mouth shut...Sorry if I had to type this, and sorta give a lecture, the only way to release me anger is to type it... Anyways...  
  
If you review her ficcy...And give her tips...And other stuff like that...I'LL WRITE ANOTHER FICCY!!! SEQUEL!!! How does that sound? *Crickets chirp and NO ONE answers her plea* =S People can be so un-caring... I hope that don't happen O_o Review...er...Every three or four chapters...BESIDES the disclaimer...Okays! Anyone wanna make a deal? Or just one person will do that? -_-U I hope that don't happen either...  
  
~Sage of Keatons  
  
P.S: Sequel, or NO sequel? Your choice... 


End file.
